Recuperation
by Bella Gattino
Summary: Bella is sick, and Jake has the perfect cure for her... or so she thinks.


"I'm fine sweetie." Bella cleared her throat to hide the cough that was dying to break free.

"You sound horrible. Are you sure you are following all the directions?"

"Jake!" Bella exclaimed, "I am taking care of myself. I am an adult. You do realize that right?"

"Yes I realize that. But I still don't like you being all the way over there sick. Hell I don't like you being all the way over there period."

"It's just La Push. It could be worse." Bella said talking about her latest trip to Florida a few weeks earlier.

"Don't you dare say it! I'll have nightmares!" Jake laughed.

Bella shook her head at his response, "I will have to go back to Florida from time to time."

"Yeah, and I'll be with you." Jake punctuated his statement with a nod of his head, even though she couldn't see it.

"You are insane. I'd come back home anyway."

"Yeah, anyway. I'll be home soon. So just take care of yourself. Okay?"

"I promise I am. And I will see you soon."

"I love you."

"I love you too." Bella sighed as she heard the line go dead. She feel back into the bed. She wasn't about to tell Jake just how sick she really was, or that she was sick enough that her friend Chele had been staying at the house while Jake was in Portland working on a loan for a shop in La Push.

Bella looked up as Chele knocked on the door. "It's me. And I bring food!" Chele called through the door.

"You are stuffing me full of soup." Bella groaned as she smelt the latest bowl.

"You will thank me for this later. So shush, plus I'm southern so I know all the secrets." Chele grinned as she sat the tray down across Bella's lap. "You don't want to be sick when Jake gets home."

"No, I don't. But soup two times a day?"

"Shut up and eat. When you are better you will get better food." Chele stuck her tongue out.

"Fine." Bella answered with a sigh.

Chapter 2 

Chele groaned and rolled over in bed as her phone rang, she squinted at the caller ID but was unable to see the number. "Hello?"

"Hey baby. Are you still at Bell's?" Chele smiled as she heard Embry's voice.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Don't say anything. But we are coming home early and I wanted to know where I needed to go." Embry replied with a laugh.

"Yeah, that wouldn't be good. Okay. I can't wait to see you."

"Me either baby. You are mine for your whole school break."

"Oh boy!" Chele grinned widely.

"I can hear the grin already. Okay I've got to go. I will call you when we we get close."

"Okay bye." Chele sighed and rolled over in bed. She knew Bella would be so happy that Jake was coming home.

Chele jumped as the phone rang a few hours later. "Hey baby."

"Hey, you're awake?" Embry asked shaking his head as he and Jake made their way toward the highway heading into Forks.

"Yeah I couldn't go back to sleep after you called."

"I'm sorry." He replied.

"Don't be. I'm just happy you're coming home." Chele sat up in bed and stretched.

"Okay we should be there in about 30 minutes."

"Sounds good. I'll be ready to go when you get here. Does Jake want me to cook anything for him?" Chele asked knowing how much Jake hated hotel food.

"He said no," Embry replied after asking Jake, "We're gonna stop and get him something."

"Okay, I'll be ready." Chele stated before ending the call.

Chapter 3

Chele opened the door as she saw the headlights in the driveway. She waited on the front door stoop as the guys made their way toward the house. She smiled widely as she saw Embry.

"Hey baby." Embry placed Jake's luggage on the top stair and pulled her into his arms.

"Hey." Chele smiled as she hugged him back. She pulled from the embrace and turned to Jake. "Hey J."

"Hey. How is she? Honestly."

"She's well, but weak. She's so stubborn she was so dehydrated by the time she went to the doctor it was a lot worse than it would have been." Chele said as she lead the way back into the house. "Oh, and I promised her that I wouldn't make her eat anymore soup. So don't make her eat any more."

Jake laughed and shook his head, "Sounds like her. I won't."

"Okay, then that's about it."

"Thanks for coming and taking care of her. I know how sick she gets before she goes to the doctor." Jake hugged Chele's neck as he spoke.

"Nothing to it. She would have been there for me. Take care of her. And we will see you soon." Embry wrapped his arm around Chele's neck as he led her from Jake's house.

"But not before 2 weeks are over." Embry called over his shoulder with a wink. Chele laughed as Embry pulled the door closed.

Jake shook his head as he made his way up the stairs. He would love to be able to take Bella on some romantic vacation for 2 weeks. He sighed, he hated knowing she was sick. He paused at the door when he heard her moan in her sleep. He pushed the door open and smiled as he saw her on her side curled around his pillow. He smiled wider as he saw she was wearing one of his old t shirts.

He yawned as he neared his side of the bed, it was just a little after 4 and he was exhausted. He stripped down to his boxers and climbed into bed beside her. He pulled his pillow out of her grasped and wrapped his arm around her pulling her to his side.

He watched her face as she sighed and settled beside him, "Nice dream." She mumbled to herself to she snuggled against Jake.

"It's not a dream." Jake whispered softly before kissing the top of her head.

He felt her stiffen in his arms she heard his voice, "Jake?" She asked her eyes still closed.

"Yes, I'm here baby."

"Please tell me I'm not dreaming." She whispered as she moved her hand down his side to his waist.

Jake laughed, "You're not dreaming." He watched she sat up and looked down at him.

"When did you get home?" She blinked sleepily.

"Just a few minutes ago." He ran his hand down the side of her face. "Come here." He pulled her closer to his body. "Lets get some sleep. I'm exhausted."

"Sounds wonderful." Bella sighed as they settled back into their normal position.

Chapter 4

Jake woke slowly to the feeling of Bella's gentle breath against the side of neck as she slept. He smiled and ran his hand up and down her back. She was sick and his mind knew that but his body didn't care as he felt her body pressed against his. He felt his body react to her nearness and tried to distance himself from her, without waking her but he felt her move against him as he moved. He swallowed as her leg rubbed against his hardened member.

"Hi." He looked down into her brown eyes when he heard her voice.

"Hi." He smiled.

"You seem to have a problem." She stated softly before moving her leg against him again.

"Don't." He replied, softly with his restraint.

"Why?" Bella asked curious.

"You are sick baby." He kissed her forehead.

"No, I was sick. I'm not sick now." She stated before sitting up.

"Come on baby. Come back to bed."

"I am in bed." Bella replied with a smile.

Jake shot her a look which earned him a grin, "You know what I mean."

"Do I?" Bella asked before climbing from the bed. "I'm going to get in the shower, you might as well get ready for when I get back." She shot over her shoulder as she entered the bathroom.

Jake groaned quietly. He wanted her so badly, but knew she had been so sick and he was worried about her. But he also knew that if he turned her away he wouldn't be able to stand the look on her face.

Chapter 5

Jake looked up as Bella opened the bathroom door. He swallowed dryly as she stood in front of him in a towel. "Hi." He smiled up at her. "Come here."

She smiled sweetly and walked to his side of the bed. He moved over onto her side of the bed and she climbed in beside him.

"You know you don't need this, right?"

"I'd have to disagree." Bella stated with a smile, "I think it will make me feel better."

"Well, I don't know about that, but I can't say no to you. And you know that." He added with a smile when she smiled up at him brightly.

"Yeah, but you wouldn't have me any other way."

"No, I wouldn't and you've been around Chele too long." Jake stated with a laugh before lowering his lips to hers. He groaned as she wrapped her arms around his neck her fingers lacing into his hair. He pulled from the kiss and ran his hands down from her neck to her shoulder and to the top of the towel. "Are you sure you feel like it?"

"God! Jake it's been over 2 weeks! I'm dying here!" Bella exclaimed with a sigh.

Jake laughed and grinned widely as she realized that he was joking with her, "I couldn't turn you down now for anything." He slipped his finger into the edge of the towel and let it fall from her body. Bella's body broke out into chill bumps as his eyes ran over her body. "God I've missed you." He moved and settled himself between her thighs and sighed as she ran her nails up his body. He kissed her deeply before his hands made their way down her body to her thighs. She gasped as he ran his fingertips over her lower body. He continued to massage her body gently until her hips were rocking against him.

He pulled from her lips and kissed his way down her body, stopping only to tease her nipples into hardened nubs. She moaned his name as he nipped at her body as he slid down her body. He grinned up at her again, "You sure?" When she groaned he laughed. Her groan turned into a yelp as he opened her to him before pulling her clit into his mouth. He grinned against her she moaned his name. He loved her with his mouth until her breath quickened and he then slipped his finger into her body bending it to rub her g spot until she screamed his name in release.

He kissed his way up her body, as her body quivered in post orgasmic bliss. He stared down at her as he settled himself between her thighs again. He felt his heart melt all over again as she smiled up at him. He leaned down over her, his weight resting on his elbows. He lowered his lips to her again and as his tongue joined hers his slid into her body, both of them groaning at the contact. He pushed into her completely loving the way her body tightened against him. He pulled from her and rocked back into her and his breath caught as she tightened herself around him. He broke the kiss and watched as she smirked up at him before tightening herself around him again.

"You are evil." he grinned down at her before rocking into her.

She gasped and shook her head, "No, I'm good."

"I'm better." he leaned back and pulled her legs to his shoulders before starting his rhythm. He watched her as she neared her release, his name a constant sound from his lips and found himself entranced by her body as he rocked against her. Before he knew it he felt his own release building much too soon for his taste. He reached down and slipped his thumb into her folds finding her nub and rubbed it in time with his thrusts. He pounded into her as she grabbed onto his sides as her walls crumbled around him. He groaned as her orgasm pulled him into his own and her body milked him of his seed.

He slipped from her body and flopped down on the bed beside her before pulling her to his body. He kissed her softly, "Sorry for being so rough."

"You don't hear me complaining." Bella said with a laugh her breath still coming in gasps.

"Neither am I, but I had planned on being more gentle."

"Shush you." She pulled his lips down to her and kissed him deeply, "Or I'll make you do it all over again."

"You promise?" He replied with a devilish grin.

"Over and over again."

"I like that." He smiled, "I'm so sorry."

"That's it. You're mine."

"Always." He stated before kissing her.


End file.
